1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal panel, a driving method for a liquid crystal panel, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the improvement in resolution of a liquid crystal panel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-029220) has proceeded to such a degree that a liquid crystal panel which is ready for an image signal having a resolution of approximately 2,048×1,080 pixels is popularized. The image signal is a high-definition signal and is hereinafter referred to as 2K signal. Further, in order to make it possible to utilize a liquid crystal panel in the field of digital cinemas and so forth, also a liquid crystal panel has been developed which is ready for an image signal of a resolution of approximately 4,096×2,160 pixels. The video signal mentioned has a resolution equal to approximately four times that of the 2K signal and is hereinafter referred to as 4K signal.